Sekuel Pertama: TRUTH OR DARE HETALIA VERSION!
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: Sekuel dari Truth or dare hetalia Version karena author ga bisa bikin multichap karena author newbie! Harap maklum... -innocent face-


Hayate: Ya! Hayate disini! Sekalian karena saya ga tau cara bikin multi chapter.. Jadinya, ancur deh -_- Gillbert kemari kau!

Gillbert: Kesesese~ apa, author gila?

Hayate: Kemarin ada yang review, tolong bacain sekalian sama disclaimernya!

Gillbert: Ya lah.. -_-

**JenIchi Kamine - BelarusxRussia.. apa salahnya? Oh iya, semua chara disini cowok. Jadi mau Belarus, Hungary dsb saya jadiin male biar ada sedikit bumbu itulah. Jadi disini ga ada cewe maksudnya.. Oh, saya kabulkan disini ya! Huwaaaa~ pasti aku di flame yang aneh2 lagi!**

**Disclaimer: Mau Semua character jadi laki-laki semua juga Hetalia punya Om Hidekaz Himaruya!**

...**AIUEO_.**

Hayate: Danke, Gillbert! Dan kita ketemu lagi sama author sarap bin sedeng binti gila. Karena Ryo, author yang minta collabs pergi entah kemana jadi cuman saya sendiri beserta puluhan peserta nation-tan yang semuanya cowok-cowok fudanshi, mesum, abal(?) dan gila -author digebuk nation-

Turkey: Halah, kayak sendirinya aja bukan fudanshi, mesum, abal, gajeness dan Gila! Cepetan, ada satu dare menumpuk(?) tuh!

Hayate: Satu dare aja lu bilang menumpuk.. Punya otak ga seeeeh?! Kalo ribuan baru..

MaleLiechtenstein: Baru apa, om author?

Hayate: Merambah dihatimu! -seme mode on-

Switzerland: -tiba2 muncul- KALO LO NGEGOMBAL ADEK GW, GW DOR PALA LU! -nodongin AK47-

Hayate: Ampuun bang! Jangan bunuh gw!

Japan: Kapan jadinya ini, udah pegel tau!

Hayate: Oh, Wokeh! Karena review cuman minta dare doang, acaranya cuman dare doang ya!

All yg ada dipanggung minus MaleLiechtenstein: IYAAA, CEPETAAN!

Hayate: Wokeh, Kita panggil tuyul-tuyul kita, Indonesia, England, Norway dan Turkey untuk dare kali ini!

4 Orang yang dipanggil author udah muncul daritadi kayak hantu yang nongol di siang bolong -author digebuk para fans-

Hayate: Eh Busyeeet! Lu pada ngagetin gw banget dah!

Norway: Ada apa? -masang muka datar-

Hayate: Ada reader nih katanya kalian harus adu sihir disini! Mau ga lu?

England: Wokeh! Lagian sihir gw termantap seluruh jagat raya -nyengir kuda-

All: BUKTIIIN!

England: -baca jampi- Gw sihir...America punya alis gunungan 11 !

**~~~TRIIIIIING~~~**

What's happened? Yang kena sihir ternyata bukan America tapi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Turkey: ANYIIIIIIIR~! Kenapa gw jadi punya alis setebel 11 gunungan?!

England: Woops! -ngacir-

Turkey: Sini lu, scone busuk! Gw tamplokkin muka alis tebel lu dengan Kaos kaki! *& # #$ # # #%$#$&%^&%#%^!

Hayate: Lupakan kejadian dengan diakhiri kata-kata mutiara..

Norway: Giliran gw?

Hayate: Wokeh!

Norway: -ngeluarin makhluk ghoibnya yaitu TROLL- Troll, bantu gw buat ngehajar anko uzai!

Denmark: lah kok gw?

Norway: Karena lo udah ngejadiin anak orang buat kacung, homo pedo mesum!

Denmark: Siapa, Norge sayang?

Norway: DIA! -nunjuk ke Indonesia-

Indonesia: Dayo~?

Terjadilah kericuhan yang super ganas dari kejadian kemarin karena Troll dan Norway sedang mengejar Denmark yang pernah -fantasi!- jadiin Indonesia kacung saat Indonesia masih berusia 8-9 tahun. Indonesia Semakin ling lung

Indonesia: Semua harap tenang...

Gak digubris

Indonesia: Semua diam!

Tetep ga digubris

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Indonesia: KALAU GA BISA DIEM, GW RAJAM KALIAN + SANTET KALIAN JADI KALIAN DIANGGAP MPREG ATAU PREG!

Penonton: Ancaman yang mengerikan (masang wajah OAO)

Hayate: Gileeee, bahkan aura seramnya mengalahkan mbah pengintimidasi orang, Russia!

**~`~ Di Tempat Lain ~`~**

Russia: -bersin-

UkraineMale: Russia-chan ga apa-apa?

BelarusMale: -cemburu-

Russia: ga kok, nii-chan hehe

BelarusMale: Uhhh... -natap yandere ke Ukraine-

UkraineMale: Eh?

**~`~ Balik ke studio ~`~**

Greece: zzz -molor dengan ribuan kucing(?)-

Hayate: Ya sudahlah, daripada mengurusi anak yang tingkat kapasitas yanderenya melebihi anak seusianya..

Indonesia: THOR! LU KIRA GW ANAK KECIL APA?! SEGITUNYA BILANG GW MASIH ANAK KECIL!

Hayate: Habis, tinggi lu ga ada sama-samanya dengan orang dewasa di Hetalia. Malahan mirip uc*k b*b*!

Indonesia: -baca jampi-

Hayate: Loh, kok gw serasa kayak hami-

BRAK!

PAK!

BUUG!

KROMPYAAANG!

MEONG! (?)

Miko (kakak author yang brother complex): EH HAYATE?! LU HAMIL?! SIAPA YANG BERANI HAMILIN DIA HAH?! -aura yandere menyeruak-

Hayate: Nii-san... GW BUKAN HAMIL TAPI KENA JAMPI TU ANAK CEBOL! -nunjuk ke Indonesia-

Indonesia: -pura2 ga tau-

Miko: pantes... Indo sayang~

Indonesia: Apa?!

Miko: Aduh galak banget nih.. Jangan gitu dong ke om Hayate, ntar gw hajar dia deh kalo dia berani kayak gitu lagi..

Indonesia: Oh okeh... Tapi ada syaratnya!

Miko: Apa?

Indonesia: Beliin 41 doujin yang tentang UKJap, sana PrusCan dong di Mas Hungary!

Hayate: BU-BUSYEEEET! -cengok-

Miko: Sip! -langsung ke Mas Hungary-

Indonesia: -baca jampi-

Hayate: -seperti semula- syukur.. ternyata lebih maknyuuus Indonesia..

Penonton+peserta minus Indonesia: -cengok-

America: DIMANA PRUSSIA?! SEENAK JIDAT DIA NGEMBAT ADEK GW YANG TERLU- EH MAKSUDNYA YANG KYUT MOE! MANA!

Prussia: Ampuuni sayaa!

Canada: Ternyata, ada yang ingat ke aku ya... Bener kan, Kumakichi?

Kumajirou: Siape elu? (ASTAGA! KUMA-KUMA, LU SAMPE KIAMAT TETEP KAYAK GITU TERUS?!)

Canada: Aku, majikanmu Canada -mau nangis-

Russia: Canada kenapa, da?

Canada: Russia inget ke aku?

Russia: -angguk2 kayak ayam- ya, da~ mau bersatu denganku, da? -ngulurin tangan ke Canada-

Canada: I-Iya... -megang tangan Russia-

BelarusMale: GRRRR..! -natap Canada dengan tatapan yandere-

Canada: -nyadar- E-eh... Ga jadi deh, iya kan Kumakichi?

Kumajirou: Iya tuan (nah gitu dong)  
Russia: KOLKOLKOL! POKOKNYA CANA- -ngeliat Belarus- WAAAAA! -ngacir-

BelarusMale: Nii-san, Kekkon kekkon kekkon! -ngejar Russia-

Hayate: Ce ileh, ujung-ujungnya kayak gitu lagi... Bored... Oh ya, ini cuman ONE SHOT AJA YA! TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA FIC SAYA YANG GAJENYA MINTA AMPUN!

**Prussia: Danke!**

**Japan: Arigatou!**

**France: ****Je vous remercie!**

**Greece: ef̱charistíes! zzz -molor lagi-**


End file.
